Forever and Always
by dark carman and black rose
Summary: Alex cant tack the pain of not having the love of her life. She decide to try and tack her life. Her path depends on what you want to happen! Come and choose your own ending! Waring brother and sister love,suicide and possible unpleasing words.
1. Chapter 1

Before we start please know that this isn't like other stories. At the end you can choose which way you want to go. There will be many different endings to choose from. Choose wisely or Alex might die.

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't wrote in sooo long a lot of crazy things happened to me,but things are getting better now. I rewrote this and new chapters are coming soon so please please forgive me and read the latest chapters! Also read my other stories and blogs!

Thank you everyone who favorited and reviewed even though I didn't get to write it helped me to know someone read what I posted :D

I do not own WOWP

Forever and Always

Ch 1: Bloody Suicide

-Rosy

Its been a long day and Justin retreats into his room for some time away in his own house. Ever since he proposed to Juliet three mounts previously they have been together so much that he almost forgot what his own house looked like. After what felt like years away from his books he sat at his desk read to catch up on some much need work. Only a piece of yellow apartment on his desk. Justin recognizes the rushed writing as Alex's and He reads:

_For Justin: A Good Bye_

Quickly he opens the folded paper wondering why Alex didn't just come tell him what was wrong like she once did. She has been leaving notes since..well three mounts ago. Worriedly he reads:

_I'm sorry now_

_and forever more_

_I couldn't take it anymore_

_so I walked out the door_

_You loved Juliet_

_I loved romeo_

_what a tragedy_

_to be me_

_you're the wizard_

_I was the witch_

_why did it_

_turn out like this_

_you've got the vampire_

_I've got hell_

_for I gave up_

_but you couldn't tell_

_maybe now you will see_

_I wanted to be free_

_so badly_

_from this heart ache_

_that you gave me_

_I tried not to care_

_but couldn't force myself_

_your game was all to real_

_for the pain I feel_

_I cut my wrists_

_until I bled_

_but by then_

_I was almost dead_

_only now did I dare_

_to take my life away_

_for no one cared_

_nor bothered to see_

_Now a knife on the floor_

_Some blood on the door_

_where there will be me_

_finely free_

_If you don't believe my tail_

_so strange and weary_

_go and see_

_I'm in the bed_

_down the hall_

_covered in blood_

_with stains on the wall_

Justin dopes the note and runs to his sisters room his 'allergies' acting up causing tears. Before his very own eyes he sees exactly what his sister described. She was laying on the bed completely covered in her own blood.

There whole room was a mess as if someone had not left the room for days. Hand prints covered the door and wall as if a decorative wall paper was made of human hands. Shining by her body on the floor was a sharp butcher knife standing in a puddle of blood as if drawing Justin near it.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing out of him. "Why?" he sobs onto the bed. "My baby sister. My only true lo-"

He could not keep up this lie forever. He had always loved his sister more then a brother should. Once when they were still kid's he had even kissed her like he wanted to. He wished he could have been with her forever like he was in that one day.

Oh he knew this was going to happen someday. Everything changed after that one vacation with the family. Then as he grew closer to Juliet Alex became more reclusive. She even started going to poetry club the next few weeks. She then slowly stared to closed her self off from the rest of the family.

Max had understood it. Justin could still here his voice yelling at him the fist time he saw the scars on Alex wrists. He yelled at Justin saying that it was his fault his sister was in so much pain and that when she died he would be the one to blame.

_If only I knew_ Justin though _that she was in love with me this howl time_

Slowly Justin lifted his little sisters hand into his and kissed it gently as the heat slowly left her body.

33333333333333now you chose333333333333333333

1)If you want Justin to **not** pay attention to the heat in her body go to ch 2

2)If you want him to see that there is chance for her to live go to ch 3

3)If you want Juliet to show up go to ch 4

4)If you want a different chose tell me in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: this is disclaimed :D

A/N: hey I rewrote this I hope you like it! ^^

Forever and Always

Chapter 2: Bodies lay

- Rosy

His sister was gone with no hope of him every seeing her sweet smile again. The pain in his chest become too much for him. He couldn't tack it any long the Sean of his mangled sister's body was driving him crazy. The words _its all your fault_ flowed around his brain. The blessed knife on the ground gleamed with Alex's blood tempting Justin to pick it up.

Before his could control the thoughts in his brain he had reedy grabbed the knife looking at it clerically. _Use m_e the knife whispered _you did this to her its only fair_. As if by a spell he stabbed his wrists with the knife letting the two different bloods of the same family mix together. The pain he felt was unlike anything he felt before. Only not enough hurt to cover up the pain his sister has left behind. He began to stab himself deeper in to his rises until he almost broke the vane. How good the pain was, but yet still unsatisfying.

He was now hungry for the pain, as if he was a blind man who is just now seeing the light of day and enjoying it in every way. Only his sister still laid on the bed the knife smiling at him happy that it got its revenge. Justin cant help but thinks about how in court cases when someone murdered another they would be sentenced to death. _You killed her_ the knife hisses at him _you couldn't have killed her worse if you would have stabbed her yourself_.

By now his vision was starting to bluer and he was getting very dizzy. For all his years of studding he knew he was "suffering" form blood loss, he also knew that this would not kill him. His sister had gotten way past this many times in the past few mounts.

There was only one sure way to die at this rate. He walked over to a wall on it he wrote: _Alex and Justin together forever._

The bloody hands and his words on the walls ran together dripping on the floor. As Justin stabbed the knife into his hart as deep as he could piercing his very sole. His body fell on the bed right next to his younger sister.

Two loves that could never truly be now lay together. Now they would truly stay together for ever in the fires of hell, but the pain in hell was nothing compared to struggles they shared as brother and sister.


End file.
